


Misunderstandings

by itzteegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Double Entendre, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Dean cracks a sex joke that Cas doesn't understand, and when he later relays the incident to his brother, Gabe is more than happy to not only set him straight, but give him a thorough explanation of double entendres and sexual innuendos ...





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



"So, you wanna go?"

Cas considered it for a moment before he figured, Why not? The apartment was clean, work was done with, and he really had no other plans. And the movie seemed interesting enough so that he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. So he shrugged and replied, "Yeah, I'm down."

Apparently, that was not quite the right thing to say as Dean snickered and commented, "On your knees? You shouldn't have."

Rolling his eyes, Cas sighed in exasperation as he replied dryly, "Just because I like to keep the place clean doesn't mean I relish being on my knees, Dean."

Dean sputtered, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly as he stuttered, "Woah, woah, dude I wasn't talking about cleaning!" Waving his hands around frantically, he tried to explain in as non-specific terms as possible. "There are, you know, other things a man gets down on his knees for ..."

Cas felt his face heating as all he said was, "Oh."

Seemingly satisfied that Cas understood, Dean scratched the back of his neck as he commented, "Yeah, man, sorry. Was just trying to make a joke and I guess I messed that up, huh?"

"It's alright," Cas deferred. "Think nothing of it."

The next day, as Cas was hanging out with his brother, Gabe, he was still rolling the conversation around in his mind, still bothered by something if the truth be told. He wasn't even going to bring it up, but Gabe kept bugging him about what was on his mind until he finally confessed what had happened. Surprisingly, even Gabe got a laugh out of it, which just puzzled Cas even more. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

Gabe shrugged. "Standard joke. I mean, you left it wide open for him."

Cas threw his hands up. "Why do people want to joke about proposals?"

Now it was Gabe's turn to be puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"The joke? About proposing? Why, what are you talking about?"

Gabe finally connected the dots in his mind and when he did, he completely lost it. Laughing didn't even cover it, the poor man was wheezing, tears running down his face, clutching his stomach as he damn near fell over onto the floor. Poor Cas just stood there, completely confused, and whenever Gabe caught a glimpse of him and his still straight-laced expression, it just made it worse, creating a feedback loop of laughter. Cas gave up trying to understand as he simply stood there, sipping his drink as he waited for it to die down.

When it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon, Cas checked the time and went to leave when Gabe finally gasped out, "It was a dick sucking joke!"

Cas froze for a moment before he turned back around. "What?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Gabe tried his best to explain between chortles and snickers. "He meant it as a sex joke. 'Cause, you know ... to suck a dick, you gotta get down ... on your knees?" As the whole realisation hit Cas, his reaction was plain to see on his face, and that just sent Gabe into another fit of laughter. Sighing, he shook his head and left his brother on the floor, a brand new set of thoughts swirling in his brain, new things to consider and ponder.

Cas had been crushing on Dean pretty hard for a while now, and initially the thought of him proposing had rendered his speechless. But the thought of getting on his knees for something like that instead? It sent a thread of heat through his body, and he wondered if Dean was only kidding about it in general or in the moment.

Because if Dean would let him, hell yes he'd suck that man's dick.

A couple of days later, after mulling it over, he texted Gabe and asked him something he never thought he would ... to update him on sexual innuendos so he could turn the tables on Dean. He was worried he might be turned down, simply because Gabe was his brother and who really wants to teach their little brother something like that? But he needn't have worried, Gabe was more than happy to be on board with an idea like that, and so they messaged back and forth as Gabe gave him general terminology and references and even directed him to websites that Cas reluctantly clicked on. He wasn't a prude, not really, he just preferred to communicate directly, and so all of this hedging and beating around the bush seemed pointless to him. But if he could get Dean back for the awkwardness, then it would be well worth it.

It was about a week after they'd gone to the movies that Cas finally got his opportunity. Dean had been nice enough to fix them some breakfast - nothing special, just eggs, toast, and some sausage links - but Cas recognised the opportunity was ripe. Sure enough, after he sat and bit down into one of the links, Dean moaned and remarked, "Man, these sausages are so good."

Cas didn't hesitate for a moment. "Too bad it's not my sausage in your mouth."

Dean paused, wide-eyed, a fork full of eggs halfway to his mouth as if he was questioning if he'd really heard what he thought he'd heard. Cas couldn't help the smallest smirk that tugged at the edges of his lips, and Dean dropped the fork with a mighty guffaw. "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

Once he'd gotten going, however, Cas didn't want to stop. "Oh, I think there's a lot more you deserve," he said, practically purring.

His roommate paused, raising an eyebrow as he undoubtedly was calculating what all Cas was meaning. "You, uh ... you think so?"

"I know so," Cas replied casually, taking a bite of his toast with some egg on it before he added, "in fact, if you'd like, I could show you."

Dean seemed interested, at least, as he asked, "Show me?"

Cas broke out into a grin as he replied simply, "On my knees."


End file.
